Elle a dit
by Evilys
Summary: Dawn est curieuse, Dawn est une jeune femme désormais. Mais qui est-elle réellement à côté de la Tueuse ? Ou même des potentielles ? Qu'a-t-elle de plus à apporter face à des démons, des sorcières ou des vampires ? Rien, pourrait-on penser… Et pourtant, elle est la Clé. La Clé d'Ashley Solkava, professeur de Russe à l'Université de Sunnydale. [Femslash]


**Résumé :** Dawn est curieuse, Dawn est une jeune femme désormais. Mais qui est-elle réellement à côté de la Tueuse ? Ou même des potentielles ? Qu'a-t-elle de plus à apporter face à des démons, des sorcières ou des vampires ? Rien, pourrait-on penser… Et pourtant, elle est la Clé. La Clé d'Aleksandra Solkava, professeur de Russe à l'Université de Sunnydale.

 **Contexte :** Durant la saison 8. Les cinq premières saison se sont déroulées comme dans la série. Néanmoins, pour le reste, diverses choses ont changé : Willow et Tara sont toujours ensemble. Les potentielles sont bien présentes, la Force a été vaincue à Sunndydale même si elle reste présente ailleurs, dont Los Angeles. La ville, du reste, n'a pas été détruite.

 **Disclamer :** Si ce n'est le personnage d'Ashley / Aleksandra Solkava, rien ne m'appartient !

 **Me revoilà, pour une histoire écrite à 4 mais avec une personne qui m'est chère. Nous l'appellerons D. pour Dawn, car c'est elle qui l'incarne. C'est elle qui lui insuffle la vie. Une vie différente de celle que vous connaissez, certainement mais qui, j'espère, vous plaira !**

* * *

 _27 janvier 1944_

Il faisait froid en ce mois de janvier... l'hiver était encore bien présent et le calme régnait sur le camp d'Auschwitz-Birkenau... ou plus ou moins. Les flocons de neige tombaient délicatement du ciel pour venir s'échouer sur les baraquements sur le point de s'éveiller. Il était trois heures du matin mais là-bas, le travail arrivait à n'importe quelle heure... au bon vouloir des SS.

De l'extérieur... et de haut, le camp ressemblait à une grande prison, avec des baraquements classiques, des baraquements pour travailler, des fosses où se trouvaient des... des corps ? Finalement... ce n'était pas une prison classique. C'était un camp de la mort. Et c'est précisément pour cela qu'une certaine personne s'était déplacée depuis la Russie pour venir.

Qui était cette personne ? Aleksandra Elena Solkava. Une jeune femme d'une finesse quasi parfaite. Elle avait de jolis yeux bruns ainsi que de magnifiques cheveux châtains lui tombant sur les épaules. Sa peau, quant à elle, était très claire, très pure.

Pour quelle raison venir dans un endroit aussi affreux ? Par vengeance, évidemment.

Aleksandra était tapie dans l'ombre, en haut d'un arbre non loin de là. Car oui, Aleksandra était un vampire, âgé de plus de 500 ans. Elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses, et pas des plus gaies... mais ça, ce camp, cet immondice, jamais elle n'avait pu penser que cela puisse exister.

Oui, les vampires étaient des créatures dépourvues d'âme qui ne vivent que pour tuer. Et c'était effectivement le cas de la jeune femme. Mais elle n'était pas dépourvue de réflexion, et elle savait parfaitement bien qui tuer... de qui se nourrir, et sans aucun remords. Elle haïssait plus que tout, les hommes...

Pour la jeune femme, ILS étaient des monstres et ILS avaient fait d'elle un monstre. Ils n'étaient que des tyrans, des êtres abjectes ne visant qu'à dominer... Et ça, depuis sa transformation, Aleksandra leur faisait payer au centuple, n'hésitant pas à les torturer des jours entiers avant des les assassiner froidement pour se nourrir de leur sang. Dieu qu'elle adorait ça... si elle devait remercier ceux qui l'avaient transformée, cela serait pour la force qu'ils lui ont offert. Grâce à elle, personne ne pouvait lui résister...

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu dire que des femmes (et des hommes mais peu lui importait à l'époque) étaient enfermées dans des camps puis dégradées, elle avait décidé de venir ici, détruire les bourreaux.

Elle était donc là, en Allemagne, à la limite de la Pologne, à attendre le bon moment pour frapper. Car un nom lui revenait souvent à l'oreille : Josef Mengele. Il était apparemment un « grand scientifique nazi » très respecté... Foutaises ! D'après ses sources, c'était un tortionnaires, utilisant les femmes comme des sujets pour ses expérimentations. Et ça, Aleksandra voulait lui faire payer.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'intéresser à Auschwitz. En fait, tous les SS l'intéressaient : ils étaient tous à mettre dans le même sac, tous des monstres, tous inhumains.

 _ **Quelle chance…**_

Tout dépendait évidemment du point de vue.

La vampire avait aperçu un SS seul, sortant d'un baraquement. Aussi vite qu'elle pu, elle se précipita vers le camp, sautant sans sourciller du haut de l'arbre. Une fois arrivée non loin de lui, à pas de louve, elle le vit faire ses affaires. Et quelles affaires... Il était sorti faire ses besoins. Mais au lieu d'aller dans les latrines, il s'est permis de s'approcher d'une des fosses afin de déverser son fluide sur les corps mutilés de nombreux prisonniers... en sifflotant.

Et ces prisonniers n'avaient rien vécu par rapport à ce que cet inconscient allait subir.

 **« Alors mon mignon, on se promène tard le soir ? Tu sais, il pourrait t'arriver des problèmes... »**

La vampire s'était déplacée à une vitesse fulgurante et l'avait emporté derrière un baraquement, sans se préoccuper de lui remonter ou non son pantalon. Elle avait la main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et arborait un sourire carnassier. Elle lui parlait en allemand, pour qu'il puisse comprendre chacun de ses mots.

Avec sa main de libre, elle lui envoya un coup dans le ventre qui lui révulsa les yeux : il était maintenant apeuré.

 **« Tsss tsss tsss…** Lui dit-elle en regardant la flaque se créant sur le sol. **Ce n'est pas très propre tout ça... Je vais devoir m'arranger pour que ça ne se reproduise plus, tu comprends j'espère ? »**

Sa voix était douce et un air naïf s'en dégageait. Le SS avait eu peur et s'était fait dessus. Quel dommage pour lui. En souriant, Aleksandra le regarda et lui arracha sans ménagement le pénis qu'elle jeta dans la fosse commune. A travers sa main, elle pu entendre ses hurlements et dû le mordre pour éviter d'ameuter tous les baraquements. Elle bu à grandes gorgées son sang bouillonnant, se délectant de sa peur, de son angoisse, de son mal.

Il mourut d'une crise cardiaque tandis qu'elle continuait de se nourrir. Mais, le voyant mort, la jolie brune le lâcha. Elle n'y prenait plus de plaisir... Il ne souffrait plus.

Soupirant, elle continua de regarder son sang se déverser de la plaie béante sur son bas-ventre. Ça au moins, c'était du spectacle. Mais tout de même, un SS mort sur le sol, mutilé... il y aurait de quoi se poser des questions. Alors elle lui arracha ses vêtements, qu'elle cacherait et jeta son corps nu avec ceux qui étaient déjà dans la fosse.

 **« Покойся с миром ... Или нет. »***

Elle ne souriait plus et cracha sur la dépouille du nazi puis s'en alla.

* * *

Ashley Solkava est une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans, belle, fraîche, et pleine d'entrain... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle était avant d'être sauvagement mutilée par des buveurs de sang en manque de chair fraîche. Si encore, ils n'avaient été là que pour son sang... mais son corps tout entier y était passé... Mais ça c'était une autre histoire. C'est encore trop frais dans son esprit pour être dévoilé.

Tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que ces monstres l'avaient transformée à jamais durant les années de gloire de la Moscovie vers 1450. La principauté de Moscou avait vu naître une créature de la nuit, des plus belles mais aussi des plus cruelles...

Lorsque la transformation fut opérée, elle n'était plus que colère et désespoir. Son but n'était autre que la destruction et Aleksandra Solkava, de son vrai nom, ne vivait que pour faire souffrir. Le sang coulait à flot et elle profitait avec allégresse de la guerre des territoires pour se nourrir.

Le temps passait et, solitaire, elle continuait à errer, traquant sans relâche les humains. Elle les choisissait toujours odieux, arrogants et écœurants : tous les hommes qu'elle assassinait n'étaient que des porcs, des animaux. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas si loin d'eux mais elle ne s'en souciait pas : elle n'avait plus d'âme, le remords n'existait pas.

Pendant plusieurs siècle, elle fit le tour du monde, apprenant les langues de chaque pays et se cultivant. Elle aimait particulièrement le Japon et ses traditions.

Seulement toute chose, bonne ou mauvaise, a une fin. Au 20ème siècle et plus précisément dans les années 1940, elle rencontra des hommes plus immondes les uns que les autres, pratiquant des choses affreuses sur des femmes, dans des camps de concentration. Intriguée, elle en suivit un, le docteur Joseph Mengele, dans le fameux camp d'Auschwitz. Malgré son âme manquante, ce qu'elle y a vu l'a marquée à tout jamais. Ce monstre, ce tortionnaire, avait volé l'enfant d'une des prisonnières afin de pratiquer des expériences sur lui. Cette petite fille, Dagmar, est morte dans d'atroces souffrances tandis que le docteur lui injectait des produits dans les yeux : elle devait à tout prix avoir les yeux bleus... yeux de la race aryenne. La vampire aurait pu tout arrêter, elle aurait pu détruire le camp en entier et ses tortionnaires... si seulement à ce moment précis, elle n'avait pas récupéré une chose qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps.

Tapis dans l'ombre, elle avait vu l'enfant mourir, agoniser... mais avant de rendre son dernier souffle, une chose s'était produite : la petite fille l'a « regardée » avec ses yeux détruits... et comme par magie, ce fut l'électrochoc. Aleksandra dû fuir, elle ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts : elle avait récupéré son âme, sa morale, ses sentiments... Cette enfant, Dagmar, était peut-être une sorcière... peut-être détenait-elle un pouvoir... peut-être de sa mère ? Malgré la volonté qu'elle avait de connaître la vérité, elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de savoir : la mère de la petite s'est suicidée peu de temps après, ne supportant plus la vie au camp.

De loin, Aleksandra suivit le cours de l'Histoire, elle suivit la vie de ces femmes bafouées, humiliées, détruites, sans pouvoir intervenir. Tous ses crimes lui revenaient à l'esprit et elle ne pouvait plus tuer... elle n'arrivait plus à oublier. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours tué des monstres mais... ils n'en étaient pas moins humains. Et là, elle ne pouvait pas. Mais elle faisait de son mieux pour « aider » les prisonnières. Elle avait pu en sauver quelques unes lors de leurs « sorties » quotidiennes. Mais tant d'autres étaient mortes...

L'une d'entre elles l'avait particulièrement marquée, elle s'appelait Ashley et était d'origine franco-américaine. Elle avait été amenée de force à Auschwitz car elle était déviante sexuellement... en effet, elle préférait les femmes et le saphisme n'était pas toléré par les nazis. Malgré sa détention, elle arborait fièrement son triangle rose, assumant pleinement son amour. Cette femme, si fière de sa vie, avait touché Aleksandra et cette dernière décida de la sauver... en vain. Lorsqu'elles revinrent de leur « sortie » journalière de travaux forcés, la vampire, tapis dans l'ombre de la lune naissante, attendait de voir Ashley mais celle-ci ne se montra pas. Elle apprit plus tard que pendant les travaux, un des SS l'avait caressée et elle lui avait craché dessus. Il n'avait pas hésité et l'avait frappée à mort, la laissant gisante sur le sol.

Sous le choc, la vampire s'enfuit aux Etats-Unis et pris le pseudonyme d'Ashley. Ayant parfaitement appris l'anglais, elle s'y installa un temps, se nourrissant exclusivement de sang acheté en boucherie. Elle ne pouvait plus tuer d'êtres vivants.

Elle décida ensuite se s'installer à Sunnydale et parvint à obtenir un poste de professeur de russe dans l'Université locale.

* * *

 _CHRONIQUES DAWNIENNES_

Bon, alors. Vous voulez que j'vous raconte ma vie ? Ok, ça marche. Ben ça risque de prendre un p'tit bout de temps alors j'vous conseille de vous installer confortablement. Là dans le petit salon y'a un fauteuil, allez-y j'attends. Voilà. Bon j'y vais.

— _CHAPITRE 1._

 _Ok, Dawnie, bienvenue dans ta vie._

Je m'appelle Dawn. Dawn Lubna Summers. J'ai quatorze ans, et quelques mois, mais je ne sais plus trop combien. J'ai une mère, une soeur, (qui veillent sur moi). Maman et moi on s'entend trop trop bien. Elle est géniale. Je pense que c'est la meilleure des mamans, on peut pas faire mieux. Puis mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle pour une femme de son âge. C'est vrai quoi, elle est bien conservée. Elle est douce, gentille, tendre et affectueuse. Surtout avec moi. J'adore jouer avec elle. On passe parfois une heure ou deux dans la baignoire à faire mumuse avec des petits poneys roses en plastiques recyclés. Moi mon préféré c'est celui qui a la crinière qui brille fort. Il s'appelle Gustave. Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre. Faudrait un monde où y'ait que des mamans comme la mienne. Elle est décidément trop cool.

Buffy, c'est autre chose. Buffy, c'est ma soeur. Ouais, je sais je sais, on me dit que c'est une chance d'avoir une soeur. Mais je ne sais quand même pas c'que je donnerais pour être enfant unique. Elle pense la même chose, je crois d'ailleurs. C'est pas tellement qu'on se déteste, c'est qu'on se jalouse. Moi parce qu'elle est la tueuse, la grande, la belle, qui plait aux hommes, qui vole la vedette à tout le monde, qui combat le mal, qui sauve le monde, qui aime ses amis, qui protège ses amoureux, et qui n'est même pas foutue d'aller racheter un pack de lait quand y'en a plus dans le frigo. Si c'est ça être une héroïne... Ben je pourrais le faire aussi si on me donnait une cape et des super pouvoirs. Enfin bon, on choisit pas sa famille, comme on dit. Mais tout de même, si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir de soeur dans les pattes. En fait elle, elle dit que c'est moi qui suis dans les siennes. Une fois, elle a dit à maman qu'elle m'avait sur les bras et que ça lui plaisait pas de devoir s'occuper de moi tout le temps. Mais enfin, c'est ça d'avoir une grande soeur. D'un autre côté, c'est plutot chouette parce qu'au moins elle est forte et elle sait faire un tas de choses. Le truc c'est que moi aussi je sais faire un tas de choses sympas, et personne le remarque parce que Madame Buffy prend toute la place et aveugle toute la ville par sa bonté d'âme, sa morale bien pensante et ses jolies pirouettes cacahuètes. Non mais c'est bon quoi. Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties. Elle est la tueuse, ok. Elle est forte, ok. Elle est douée, ok. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante à vivre au quotidien. Vous pouvez pas imaginer un instant ce que c'est que de vivre dans la maison de Buffy. Elle ne m'adresse la parole que pour me faire des reproches ou pour me dire 'N'embêtes pas maman' ou des trucs du genre. Comme si c'était mon style. Non vraiment, les gens se rendez pas compte de ce que c'est d'être la petite soeur de la tueuse. Elle me prend encore pour un bébé qui fait dans son slip. Bon c'est vrai que j'ai un doudou et que je couche avec. Enfin, je dors avec. Sans ambiguité bien entendu, entre nous c'est purement sentimental vous comprenez. Bref, assez discuté. Je dois descendre, maman gueule que le dîner est prêt. A bientot Moi-même.

— _CHAPITRE 2._

 _La plèbe._

La plèbe. Non c'est péjoratif de dire ça. Disons plutôt, le cercle d'amis de Buffy. Buffy a plein d'amis. Moi j'en ai pas des masses, mais bon c'est toujours comme ça. Enfin, ses potes ils sont plutôt sympas. Willow par exemple. Willow elle est cool. Elle est gentille et elle aime les études autant que moi. Son prénom ça veut dire Saule. Mais je peux parler, le mien ça veut dire Aube. Bref, c'est aussi une sorcière, super puissante et super sexy en plus de ça. Tara aussi, d'ailleurs. En plus, Tara et Willow sortent ensemble. Enfin, elles sortent au cinéma, au théâtre, etc etc. Par moments elles se font des bisous mais sur la bouche. Ça me rappelle un peu Buffy avec Angel, sauf que là c'est plus féminin. En fait, elles sont amoureuses. Perso je trouve ça pas choquant du tout. Après tout, je suis ouverte d'esprit, et chacun est libre de décider de quel bord il sera. En plus, l'homosexualité c'est loin d'être une tare ou une maladie honteuse et contagieuse. C'est plus un choix de vie qu'autre chose. Et moi, j'aime cette idée. Et puis j'adore Willow et Tara. Etre sorcières et jeter des sorts c'est vachement plus amusant qu'être une tueuse. Enfin moi j'trouve ça beaucoup plus objectif. J'ai dis à maman que je voudrais apprendre des maléfices à jeter, mais elle a pas compris, elle m'a enfermée dans ma chambre à double tour, et elle m'a dit d'aller me faire cuir un oeuf. Ah, la vieille génération... pas à l'aise avec la magie. Tiens, pendant qu'on en est à parler de vieille génération, y'a Giles. Giles c'est l'observateur de Buffy. Ouais moi non plus j'ai jamais vraiment compris c'était quoi son rôle pour elle. J'crois qu'il est là pour la protéger, tout ça. A quoi il sert puisqu'il est dix fois plus vieux qu'elle et qu'il sait pas se battre. Et je pense qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Je ne sais pas trop quel âge il a, mais il doit pas être tout frais. A mon avis, s'il sait pas faire de galipettes comme Buffy, c'est parce qu'il est très âgé. Un jour, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait avant dans la vie. Il m'a répondu qu'il était biblio au lycée de ma soeur et que maintenant, apparemment il était à la retraite. La retraite c'est quand on arrête de bosser. Il a aussi dit qu'il n'était malheureusement plus bon à grand chose. Alors je lui ai dis 'Ah, vous êtes périmé ?' Il m'a dit, 'Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.' Et puis il est parti en faisant un peu la tronche. Tant pis. C'est un vieux mais il est pas si méchant en fin de compte. Et Buffy tient à lui, très beaucoup, alors je le respecte, d'ailleurs je respecte toutes les personnes de plus de cinquante ans, c'est un principe. Il est très cher aux yeux de Buffy, je crois qu'elle voit en lui une sorte de papa. Notre papa à nous, il est parti sans laisser de traces et il ne nous a même pas laissé une adresse où lui écrire. Pas grave, j'ai toujours maman. Ah et puis y'a Anya aussi. Anya est un ex-démon. Enfin c'est compliqué. Elle l'était, puis elle l'était plus, puis elle l'a re-été, puis... Ainsi de suite. Bon là je pense qu'elle est fixée. C'est la copine d'Alex. Alex, c'est le plus mignon de la troupe. Il est mignon, beau, séduisant, il a des muscles en béton et il est très fort aussi, il est charpentier. Il construit des trucs, ça au moins c'est utile à la société actuelle. Et en plus de ça, il dit qu'il me considère comme sa petite soeur. Moi j'aimerais bien qu'un jour il me voit comme une femme, pas comme une petite fille. Mais j'attends patiemment. Le hic, c'est qu'actuellement, on est plusieurs dessus. Enfin, dessus... Sur le coup quoi. Allez pas imaginer des trucs chelous. Pour l'instant, il est fou amoureux d'Anya, et réciproquement, donc je doute avoir une chance. Toutefois, je lâche pas l'affaire. Il finira par tomber sous mon charme, maman dit que chuis irrésistible, et moi j'la crois parce qu'elle dit toujours la vérité vraie.

— _CHAPITRE 3._

 _Ma soeur, cette héroïne._

 **« Daaaaaaaawn, bon sang de…** (Je censure le mot, c'est pas catholique.) **Viens ramasser ta boule de fringues dans la salle de bain !**

 **\- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive. Pas la peine de crier, en plus avec ta voix criarde et tout, ben c'est pas pour dire mais ça brûle dans les oreilles.**

 **\- Tu me ramasses immédiatement ces trucs informes qui ont pour noms tes habits, et tu files dans ta chambre. Et que j'ai pas à te le dire deux fois.**

 **\- C'est bon. Pour les trucs informes, j'te ferais dire que ta propre silhouette leur ressemble grave.**

 **\- Dawn…**

 **\- Ça va, ça va. T'excites pas, je les ramasse… Mais en fait, à quoi ça te sert que je les ramasse ?**

 **\- Premièrement, ça me sert que je veux prendre un bain, que toi et ton tas d'immondices, vous m'en empêchez, ça te va ça comme réponse ou tu veux que je précise ? Deuxièmement, je veux pouvoir me foutre à poil sans voir dégouliner sur mon corps les regards salaces des yeux globuleux de tes boutons de pull over.**

 **\- Mes boutons de pull over ne sont pas aussi vicieux que les tiens, et puis... Ok, ça va... J'm'en vais. Et j'emmène mes copains pervers avec moi. J'te déteste Buffy. »**

La suite, c'est facile. J'ai pris mes clics et mes clacs et j'ai migré dans ma chambre, que j'ai fermée à double tour. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas empêcher ma sœur d'entrer, vous savez bien comment elle est. Toujours forte. Toujours là pour casser les portes. Mais entre temps, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir. De me remettre en question. J'avais eu le temps de penser à ce que Buffy faisait dans mon univers. Elle était pas seulement ma sœur, elle était ma meilleure amie, même si je passe la plupart de mon temps à lui dire que je la hais. Elle faisait partie de mon monde, ma saleté de monde, et je devais faire avec de toute façon, alors même si… Ou plutôt sans devrais-je dire, parce qu'elle ne se préoccupe jamais de moi. C'est à peine si elle me remarque, comme je l'ai dit plus haut. Au fond… On est quand même… Des sœurs.

 **«Buffy ?...**

 **\- Oui Dawn ?**

 **\- C'est pas vrai que j'te déteste.»**

Câlin ?

 _FIN DES CHRONIQUES_

Aujourd'hui, Dawn est une jeune femme, elle a 17 ans… Et tout a changé pour elle. Elle sait qu'elle a été la Clé. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas de passé réel… Oh, bien sûr, elle a des souvenirs, mais ils sont faux. Ils ont été simplement créés par des Moines.

Aujourd'hui, elle va au lycée. Aujourd'hui, elle s'en est sortie… Pas des vampires, pas de sa mort potentielle face à Gloria. Non, face à la drogue. Parce que non, Dawnie n'était pas une petite fille modèle. Elle était une adolescente, comme les autres, et elle était tombé dans le piège de la facilité… Après une tentative de suicide, après des larmes, des fugues, une certaine cléptomanie. Mais aujourd'hui, oui, elle s'en était sortie. Et elle était fière. Les marques sur ses bras étaient là pour lui rappeler chaque jour qu'elle pouvait replonger à tout instant.

Aujourd'hui, elle a des amis, certains qui vont à l'Université. Et elle avait hâte, à son tour, d'y être. Pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles matières, de nouvelles langues, avoir l'impression de voyager… Car ce n'était pas une chose qu'elle pouvait faire, actuellement, elle devait rester avec sa soeur, la soutenir dans son rôle de Tueuse… Alors qu'elle se sentait impuissante et inutile.

Alors oui, aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'apprendre le Russe, une langue qui l'avait toujours passionnée. Ou du moins, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle allait une à deux fois par semaine à la Fac de Sunnydale pour suivre les cours dans une salle, seule. Et elle était véritablement douée. C'était d'ailleurs ce que pensait Ashley Solkava, son professeur particulier.

La petite brune aimait beaucoup l'originalité de cette femme. Ses cheveux violets qui semblaient pourtant si naturels, son sourire, sa peau diaphane… Si on oubliait sa chevelure, elle avait le type parfait de la fille de l'Est.

Au fil des semaines, la petite brune s'améliorait, elle avait parfaitement assimilé l'alphabet et comprenait de mieux en mieux certaines phrases. A l'oral, elle avait toujours des difficultés mais il était évident qu'elle avait un don pour les langues vivantes… Quelle ironie.

* * *

 *** Покойся с миром ... Или нет. = Rest in peace... Or not.**

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une Review, ça me fera plaisir !**


End file.
